Now a day, the word immersive has been applied to everything from handheld video games to ultra-high-res digital presentations projected on huge hemispherical domes. Virtual reality systems with head-mounted displays may be considered as one of the examples of considered immersive. Typically, the immersive experience may be understood as giving viewers the impression that they are actually in the place depicted by the presentation. The immersive experience generally depends on successfully tricking several senses, principally sight and hearing, and eliminating or reducing any cues that would tend to break the immersive experience. The basic principle in creating a visually immersive experience is to fill the audience's field of view. Generally, the closer something is to viewer, the larger it appears to be, that is, the more of your field of view it fills. A larger object farther away can appear to be the same size as a smaller one that is closer. So with an image projected on a screen, a smaller screen can be made to seem bigger simply by getting closer to it. As long as the image quality is high enough that the viewer doesn't begin to see film grain, digital pixels, or other distracting artefacts, the experience is nearly, if not precisely, the same as seeing a larger screen from farther away.
Conventionally, almost all efforts to create immersive experiences have involved increasing the amount of information presented, with larger film frames, higher frame rates, or both on a picture screen. Further, televisions have been in existence for a long time now, however few improvements have enabled immersive viewing experience. One major hindrance in enjoying the truly immersive experience is that in addition to TV screen, viewers are also looking at the areas surrounding the TV screen. This is primarily due to the fact that viewer's field of view does not exactly match the TV screen dimensions. And the viewers are able to see extra area or background, thus having an impact on the overall immersive experience.